One Direction One Shots or Imagines Some May Be Mature
by MadisonELovesOneD
Summary: Just some random one shots that have popped into my head I will try and do one a day. WILL ACCEPT REQUESTS. Send me a private message with; Name: Eyes Color: Boy: Cute or Mature:
1. Harry Styles

Harry had been on tour for a year and you hoped he hadn't found a better fan to date. You were meeting him at the airport, although he didn't tell you to. Maybe he found someone better and that's why he didn't say to meet him.  
I walk over to the service desk, " Excuse me when is the next flight from New York landing ? "  
She looks up with a sad expression.  
" Oh, miss, I'm sorry. That flight crashed. "  
" No ! It couldn't have crashed, " I yell crumbling to the floor, with tears running down my cheeks. No matter how much of a scene I was causing and no matter how many people were looking I didn't care. _My one and only has died._  
" Miss, I know you are very upset but I need you to leave you are really in the way, " the same woman says helping me off the floor, " I suggest just going home and getting some rest so you can think properly. "  
" Yes, you're right, " I say and walk off and out to my car. I drive all the way home and go to the fridge grabbing some ice cream along with a spoon. I walk into my bedroom and play some One Direction songs, while eating the ice cream.  
After a bit I hear someone knocking on the door. _Who would that be ?_ I get up and walk to the door and take a minute to think of who it could be. _I wish it were Harry. He's dead and you know it._ I open the door and I am taken into someones arms before I see who it is.  
" Babe, I missed you so much, " they say. _I know this person. This hair. These clothes. This smell. Harry. But he died._ Tears streamed down my face as he pulled back.  
" Babe, what is it ? "  
" Your plane . . . it crashed, " I say with wide eyes. _Am I seeing Harry Styles' ghost ?_  
" I got back yesterday but it was late at night so I was going to wait until today and surprise you, " he says smiling, " Todays returning flight did crash, but I wasn't on it. "  
" Oh my God, Harry ! "  
I hug him again until he claims he can't breath and I let him go.  
" Harry I love you, " I tell him kissing him softly.  
" I love you too, babe, he says kissing me, this time, hungrily.


	2. Liam Payne

I walk from your car to the door and slowly knock. Liam opens the door, pulling me into a hug and twirling me around.

" Liam I have to tell you something. "

" What is it, babe ? "

" I'm pregnant, " I say and break down in tears.

" But we - we haven't -, " he stutters and he looks hurt. I grab his hand and look into his eyes. They are filled with hurt and hate.

" It's not yours, " I mutter and he stands up and starts walking the room.

" You cheated ?! How could you ?! I do nothing but love you and this is what you do to me, " he yells at me making me cry harder.

" It was Sean. He made me . . . me . . . he made me, " I stutter and he looks at me shocked that I'd said this. He runs over, quickly scooping me up in his arms.

" I knew you should've gottena restraining order against him and you should've moved in with me. I'm so sorry for snapping at you, " he says lowly and kisses my forehead.

" It's okay. I know you were just upset. I didn't think he'd do this. What are you going to do now, " I ask him pushing him back some.

" Stay with you and raise it as mine if you'll allow me, " he says with a small smile.

" Yes. I love you. "

" I love you too and I still don't know what I did to deserve you, " he says pulling me back into his chest and pulling us both back into the couch.


	3. Niall Horan

Harry convinced me to go to this new club with him and the boys. He practically dragged me there kicking and screaming. We get through security and go to the bar and both order drinks. I don't dance so I sit at the bar alone until around midnight, and I start looking for Harry. I find him in a corner sucking the lips off some stripper.

" Y/N, " Niall yells and I turn to and run out. I run to Harry's car and drive back to our apartment. I start packing my things. Someone walks in and I turn expecting to see Harry but see Niall instead.

" Y/N he doesn't mean it I know he loves you, " he says and I walk forward.

" No, he doesn't. "

" Yes, he does. He loves you like . . . I love you, " he says and I look at him shocked. He walks forward and he hugs me.

" I - I Niall . . . I, " I stumble around my words. He leans forward and his perfect, soft lips hit mine. Melding perfectly. We both pull back and stare at one another with our foreheads resting together.

" Sorry, I didn't mean too, " he says moving away.

" No, Niall ! I wanted it and I still do, " I say moving forward and kissing him again.


End file.
